Cuando La Amistad Se Convierte En Amor
by prettylittlecrazydreamergirl
Summary: Esto es lo que para mí debió haber sido el final perfecto de esta historia
1. Cuando La Amistad Se Convierte En Amor

Hola.! Entonces... la historia original de **"Little Women"** y todos los personajes aquí mencionados son obra de la maravillosa mente de **Louisa May Alcott**... y éste sólo es el final que a mí me hubiese encantado :)

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando La Amistad Se Convierte En Amor<strong>

Era una mañana de primavera, Jo se encontraba en el río, le gustaba ir a ese lugar pues le ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos y a encontrar inspiración para las historias que escribía.

Ese día Jo había amanecido con la extraña sensación de que algo sucedería, pero lo que más la inquietaba era el no saber reconocer si el sentimiento le agradaba o era como un mal presentimiento. De pronto entre los árboles surgió una figura familiar…

- ¡Teddy! Tu ama de llaves dijo que no volverías esta noche. - Exclamó Jo saliendo apresuradamente del agua para ir a abrazar a su mejor amigo.

- No podía esperar tanto tiempo- Dijo el jóven, recibiendo a su amiga con un gran abrazo.

- ¡Salve el graduado conquistador! – Bromeó Jo, mientras ellos comenzaban a caminar hacia la cerca del patio trasero de la mansión de Laurie.

- ¿Tu abuelo se siente demasiado orgulloso? – Preguntó interesada la muchacha.

- Sí, y lamentablemente también exageradamente interesado en encerrarme en una de sus oficinas. ¿Por qué Amy y tú pintar pintar porcelana y garabatear papeles, mientras que yo, vilmente, he tenido que dejar mi música de lado?

- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo?

- Porque si no, tendría que enfrentarme a mi abuelo, y la verdad es que no soy capaz de hacerlo

El muchacho se veía más triste que nunca, y en un intento por reanimarlo Jo le tomó la mano.

- Cuando me imagino viviendo esa vida, sólo puedo pensar en una persona para compartirla. En ti.

Al oír esto, Jo retiro su mano de la de su amigo rápidamente. Ella se negaba a creer lo que su mejor amigo trataba de decirle, mientras que el aprovecho el momento y se inclinó para besarla. Al simple contacto de sus labios con los de él, muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de la jóven; desde recuerdos del día en que se conocieran, hasta aquellas cartas que ambos habían escrito para alejar esa sensación de soledad mientras que Laurie se encontraba en la universidad. Pero a pesar de toda esa marejada de recuerdos, hubo un pensamiento que invadió toda su mente… Su mejor amigo la estaba besando, su mejor amigo la amaba… Pero, ¿Ella lo amaba a él?... Había sido mejores amigos desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, habían compartido bromas, risas y alegrías, pero también habían compartido tristezas, llantos y momentos angustiantes. Por supuesto que lo no lo amaba de esa manera… era más bien un sentimiento de…

Y en ese momento en el que Jo se debatía internamente por tratar de definir lo que sentía por el jóven Laurence… terminó el beso. Sus labios se separaron y sus caras quedaron demasiado cerca, ambos podían sentir la respiración y el agitado latir del corazón del otro. Basto una fracción de segundo para que los dos jóvenes encontraran su mirada y Jo tuviera en claro sus sentimientos por Laurie.

Ambos sonrieron, y ella se acercó para besarlo nuevamente. Cuando el beso terminó, se abrazaron fuertemente.

- Jo, he estado enamorado perdidamente de ti desde el primer momento que te vi, y ahora después de lo sucedido, no encuentro un motivo para no casarme contigo... – Susurró tiernamente el muchacho al oído de la muchacha que tenía entre sus brazos.

En ese instante, la chica se quedó petrificada… ¿Matrimonio? ¿Laurie la quería por esposa?... Pero si ella era una chica "salvaje", y él era todo un caballero de ciudad…

Se separaron y nuevamente quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Laurie tenía una tierna sonrisa estampada en tan apuesto rostro, mientras que, por la sorpresa y el miedo al matrimonio, Jo tenía una sonrisa petrificada que no demostraba lo que en realidad pasaba dentro de ella.

- Entonces mi amada Jo, ¿Qué respondes?...

Tras haber pensado las cosas, y haber aclarado sus pensamientos, la joven miró a los ojos de Laurie y respondió...

* * *

><p>Ok.. Entonces espero que les haya gustado ésta versión del que para mí debió haber sido el final perfecto de esta historia... aunque bueno, aún no acabo de escribirlo.. y la verdad no sé cuándo termine el segundo capítulo.. pero les prometo que será pronto :)<p> 


	2. Cuando El Amor Ya No Se Puede Negar

Hola.! Entonces... la historia original de **"Little Women"** y todos los personajes aquí mencionados son obra de la maravillosa mente de **Louisa May Alcott**... y éste sólo es el final que a mí me hubiese encantado :)

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando Ya No Se Puede Seguir Negando El Amor <strong>

- ¡Jo! ¡Abre la puerta! – Gritó Beth fuera del ático, pero su hermana mayor no la escuchaba, ella sólo quería llorar y llorar hasta que sus ojos se secaran.

Había pasado más de un día desde que el joven Laurence le hubiese propuesto matrimonio, desde que ella le partiera el corazón, porque a pesar de lo amaba había tenido que negarse. Ella no era mujer de ciudad… no era la mujer indicada para un hombre de alta sociedad como él… o al menos eso pensaba ella…

- Jo ¿Qué pasa? – Se escuchó la voz de la Señora March.

Jo decidió que era hora de abrir la puerta, llevaba mucho tiempo escondida en el ático, y supuso que su madre y sus hermanas debían estar preocupadas.

- Mamá… ¿Por qué siempre arruino todo? – Dijo Jo al abrir la puerta. Su madre entró en la habitación y la abrazó. – Dime mi pequeña, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha herido y provocado esas lágrimas?-

- He sido yo misma mamá... Yo y sólo yo soy la culpable de mi sufrimiento - Sollozó la segunda hija de los March. – Laurie me ha pedido que sea su esposa… y yo como toda una tonta le he dicho que no -

- ¡¿Laurie te ha pedido matrimonio y tú lo rechazaste? - Gritó su hermana menor Amy, que acababa de llegar del jardín. - ¡¿Acaso estás loca? … Era nuestra oportunidad de salir de pobres… ¿En serio no ves lo tonta que has sido? Él es un hombre bueno y guapo que viene de una familia adinerada, es el único heredero del viejo Laurence… y ellos siempre han sido muy generosos con nosotros… y cuando al fin el destino nos sonríe y Teddy te pide matrimonio... ¡A ti se te ocurre rechazarlo! - Gritó furiosa Amy.

- ¡Amy ya cállate! Ella es tu hermana y lo que ahora necesita es nuestro apoyo, no tus reclamos – Exclamó Meg, quien había decidido intervenir, en lo que pretendía convertirse en otra de las discusiones entre Amy y Jo.

Jo parecía no escuchar nada, en esos momentos sólo quería sentirse querida, sólo quería que sus hermanas desaparecieran, y que en esos momentos Laurie viniera a tocar a la puerta y le volviera a pedir matrimonio, para que así ella pudiera decirle que aceptaba… En esos momentos ella sólo quería que Laurie no fuera el único heredero del Sr. Laurence… quería que los dos pudieran vivir juntos en una pequeña casa, donde ella pudiera escribir y él tocar el piano. Pero para desgracia suya, las cosas no eran así.

Jo soltó el abrazo de su madre y se sentó junto a la ventana para poder ver hacia la casa donde seguramente se encontraba su amado. Seguramente él estaba también desolado, inclusive era posible que lo estuviese más que ella. De pronto algo llamó su atención … algo en lo que no había reparado hasta entonces.

Frente a la casa de los Laurence había un carro a la espera de un pasajero que llevaba mucho equipaje. A Jo le pareció curioso, en algún rincón de su mente sabía lo que eso significaba, pero tanto era su dolor que no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Un par de minutos después la joven se encontraba bajando apresuradamente las escaleras de su casa… qué importaba que pudiese lastimarse un tobillo, qué importaba que no llevara zapatos, qué importaba que estuviese toda desaliñada después de haber llorado tanto, qué importaba que afuera se hubiese soltado la lluvia, qué importaba ir corriendo en el fango… Lo único que a Jo le importaba era que el amor de su vida no partiera hacia Inglaterra…

- ¡Laurie! ¡Laurie! – Gritaba desesperada - ¡Laurie!

El apuesto jóven que en esos momentos se encontraba por subir al carro volteó, para ver como una muchacha despeinada y sin zapatos corría por el fango en dirección hacia él…

- ¿Jo? Díos mío… ¿Qué haces aquí? Con este frío enfermarás… - Exclamó preocupado.

- Teddy… no podía dejar que te fueras – Dijo Jo al detenerse frente a él.

- ¿No podías soportar que me fuera, pero si puedes romperme el corazón? En serio Jo ¿Qué te has pensado? – En la voz de Laurie se podía notar el dolor que el rechazo de Jo le había causado.

- Teddy… perdón, no creí causarte tanto daño… o más bien causarnos tanto daño. A mí me duele tanto como a ti - Una pequeña lágrima comenzaba a asomarse nuevamente en el rostro de la afligida joven.

- No puedo creer en tus palabras, tú no me amas… - Dijo Laurie con una fría mirada en un intento por que sus ojos ocultaran lo que el resto de su ser quería expresar, que la amaba y que él tampoco se quería ir, y que estaba dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio hasta que ella aceptase.

- Laurie… claro que te amo… Te amo tanto como mi devota madre amó a mi padre, tanto como Beth al piano que tu abuelo le obsequió, te amo aún más de lo que Amy ama su reflejo en la plata, más de lo que Meg a su esposo; Te amo más que al mejor de los libros, que al más delicioso de los manjares, que a la mejor ópera de New York, que a la más dulce sinfonía de la naturaleza… te amo tanto como al anhelo de terminar mi libro… - Declaró Jo antes de romper en un sollozo en el cuál se mezclaba la emoción de poder decir cuánto amaba a Laurie en voz alta, la angustia de no ser perdonada y el dolor que había sufrido por aquel hombre.

Esa fría máscara en la que Laurie había intentado ocultar sus sentimientos, no soportó tan sincera y dulce declaración, y con suavidad y cariño tomó entre sus brazos a la segunda hija de los March, fundiéndose así los dos en uno sólo.

Repentinamente las lágrimas también brotaron de los ojos de Laurie, pero éstas eran de verdadera felicidad, y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo absurdo que era llorar en esos momentos comenzaron a reír y a besarse dulcemente.

- Mi tierna y amada Jo… - Suspiró Teddy - Después de lo sucedido ayer pensé que moriría, estaba decidido a irme de aquí para siempre, no hubiese sido capaz de quedarme a ver como tú entregabas tu amor a otro sabiendo que el mío siempre te pertenecería a ti. Creí que sólo en el mejor de mis sueños podría escuchar lo que me has dicho - Confesó el heredero de los Laurence antes de plantar un tierno beso en la frente de su amada.

- Yo tampoco hubiese sido capaz de compartir mi vida con alguien que no fueras tú Theodore Laurence… - Suspiró la joven mientras se separaba de él y le tomaba de las manos. – Laurie, ahora que hemos dejado de negarnos esto que sentimos… ¿Me propondrías de nuevo ser tu esposa? –

Este comentario logró sacar una sonrisa del apuesto rostro de Laurie – Josephine March ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? –

- Sí, Theodore Laurence, acepto casarme contigo

* * *

><p>Espero que le haya gustado tanto como a mi..! La Amé! Se los juro compraría los derechos de autor sólo para cambiar el final OwO<p>

Aún no sé si dejarla ahí o si escribir la boda ¿Qué opinan?

Bueno dejen sus Review y nos estamos leyendo ;)

Los Quiero ( y ni los conozco xD )


End file.
